(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling a tailgate using a rear-view camera in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for allowing the tailgate to be opened using the rear-view camera without a separate switch (gate or lever) for controlling the tailgate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes a trunk, i.e., a space which may be loaded with articles to be transported. For example, the trunk may be loaded with various sizes of equipment and gear for leisure time activities, as well as an umbrella, emergency articles, heavy loads, etc., for use in daily life.
A rear door of a vehicle, i.e., a door to open and close a trunk, is referred to as a tailgate. Recently, methods of more easily and conveniently controlling a tailgate when cargo is loaded on or unloaded from a trunk have been proposed. For example, an apparatus which may allow a user to open a tailgate with his/her foot instead of his/her hands if the user holds a heavy load with both hands has been provided for convenience. Further, a power tailgate which may be automatically opened and closed through a button provided in the inner surface of a vehicle has been implemented in certain vehicles.
Even in the case of the above-described examples, a separate switch may still be provided on a rear door of a vehicle for controlling a tailgate to open and close a trunk of the vehicle. Such a switch (e.g., an external switch) serves to manually open and close the tailgate without use of a button (or a switch) in the vehicle. In general, the switch for the tailgate is located together with a lamp for illuminating a license plate, a rear-view camera, etc. Thereamong, the license plate illuminating lamp and the rear-view camera desirably are located close to the center of the vehicle. However, due to space occupied by the switch for the tailgate, it is difficult for the license plate illuminating lamp and the rear-view camera to be located at the center of the vehicle. Therefore, measures to prevent increase in manufacturing costs of the vehicle and to eliminate functional inconvenience even if the license plate illuminating lamp and the rear-view camera are not located at the center of the vehicle are required.